The Offer
by Gary Merchant
Summary: The Doctor receives an intriguing proposition.


THE OFFER

The Doctor was pondering over the Master's latest attempts to cause trouble. Not that he could do much else, as he was at this moment in the Master's company. It seemed he had overreached himself yet again, and had arranged for the Doctor to be kidnapped and brought to him in the hope that he might be able to lash up some device to allow the Master full control over his latest acquisition. It didn't help matters that Jo Grant had been with the Doctor at the time, and was now being used as a bargaining chip to ensure the Doctor's co-operation.

The Master watched as the Doctor considered the problem presented to him. "I do hope you're not… what is the phrase - playing for time?"

"Anything but." The Doctor regarded the Master with some irritation. "I want to immobilise that thing as much as you do. But it's not easy, you know."

"Nevertheless, time is pressing."

"Oh, it always is with you." The Doctor threw a circuit onto the table in disgust. "I knew you were always ambitious – that much was in evidence when we were at the Academy. But why do you always have to take that extra risk?"

The Master considered the question. "As you say, Doctor, I was ambitious, and still am. But ambition is nothing without a certain amount of risk."

"Even when it means enlisting my help to clear up after you?"

"When necessary, yes," the Master admitted. "One has to accept one's limitations. I just don't care to advertise the fact."

The Doctor allowed himself a slight smile as he retrieved the circuit. "Yes, well, if you'll leave me in peace I can make a start on sorting out your latest disaster."

"As you wish." The Master made to leave, then turned back, a question on his lips. "Doctor, are you happy here?"

"Not at this precise moment in time, no," the Doctor replied. "Not with you breathing down my neck every five seconds."

"I don't mean here and now," said the Master. "I'm referring to your exile, Doctor. Are you really content to sit out your sentence on this miserable planet until the High Council decide that you've done your penance?"

The Doctor put aside the circuits he was working on, and looked at the Master curiously. He seemed genuinely interested in the Doctor's plight. "Well, I can't say I was thrilled about the prospect, but over time I've adapted to the situation. After all, I haven't exactly been idle."

"True," the Master agreed. "You do seem to have arrived at an opportune time for this world. In fact, I wouldn't be at all surprised if the High Council themselves planned it that way."

The Doctor nodded. "The thought had occurred to me." It was strangely relaxing, talking to the Master like this. As fellow Time Lords, they could relate to each other on an equal footing.

"Even so," the Master went on, "it can't be easy – stuck on one planet, in one time period. There must be moments when it gets a little too much."

The Doctor refused to rise to the bait. "Oh, I don't know. I have my friends at the Club, and of course there's Jo and everyone at UNIT."

"What, even Lethbridge-Stewart?"

"Especially him," the Doctor insisted. "He knew me before this incarnation, so he understands more than most. The Brigadier's become a very good friend."

"I see." The Master was in thoughtful mood. "But only a fellow Time Lord can really understand your predicament."

The Doctor smiled. "Like you?"

"Possibly."

"As I recall," the Doctor reminded him. "I still have your dematerialisation circuit. Without it, you're as trapped on this planet as I am."

"But I do have a working TARDIS, Doctor," the Master countered.

The Doctor realised what the Master was getting at. "Are you seriously suggesting an alliance?"

"Simply an offer, to benefit us both," he replied. "Consider carefully, Doctor. We are in a position to help each other. Join me and we could leave the planet Earth to its own devices, while we would have all of space and time at our fingertips."

"In your TARDIS?"

"Of course."

The idea was certainly tempting. To be free once more. But the Doctor shook his head. "No, I can't."

The Master was appalled. "But why? These humans are nothing compared to us. You can't possibly feel an obligation to them."

"But I do." The Doctor addressed the Master directly. "Ever since I left Gallifrey, I've been a wanderer. I've never had the desire to settle anywhere, because of the greater need to travel the cosmos. But since my exile, I've had to put down roots. And strange as it may seem, I'm quite enjoying the experience. For the first time in many an age, I have a home." He shrugged. "I don't expect you to understand, but…"

"Doctor, you may be able to convince the Brigadier and Miss Grant," the Master interrupted, "but you don't fool me. I've known you far too long to be taken in by some fairy tale."

The Doctor finally lost his patience. "Oh, you think so, do you?"

"Yes, I do!"

The two of them were silent for a moment, each glaring defiantly at the other. It was the Doctor who backed down, feeling like a child whose big secret had been found out. "I suppose you think you're very clever."

The Master said nothing, his face betraying no emotion.

The Doctor fiddled with the circuit for a few seconds, before giving in. "Yes, you're right, blast you."

"You can speak freely," the Master assured him. "There are no listening devices here."

The Doctor stood up and slowly paced the length of the room. "There are times," he began, "when I am happy here. Being UNIT's scientific advisor does have its perks, after all. But yes, there are other times when I ache to be free of this planet, and travel unhindered through time and space again."

"Then why stay?" The Master repeated his proposal. "Doctor, I'm offering you that freedom. Won't you at least consider it?"

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, there are other considerations. A matter of trust, for one thing."

The Master had to concede the Doctor's point. "I admit we see things differently, but in this instance I truly have your best interests at heart."

"Perhaps," said the Doctor. "But I also have to consider my responsibilities." He saw the Master's puzzled stare and continued. "Not so long ago, the Brigadier once accused me of not seeing the bigger picture. And he was right. Before my exile, I cheerfully interfered in the affairs of others – with the best possible intentions – and then left everyone to sort themselves out while I sneaked off back to the TARDIS. But now, stuck here on Earth, I have nowhere left to run. And as a result I've had to face some hard truths – that sometimes my involvement hasn't always been welcome, and in some instances could have resulted in grave consequences.

"I realised that I had to take responsibility for my actions, and curb my wayward streak. In short, I've had to grow up."

The Master stared at the Doctor for what seemed an age. "I can't pretend to understand your reasoning, Doctor," he said at last, "but you seem sincere enough in your beliefs. No second thoughts?"

"No." There was a tinge of regret in the Doctor's reply. "Besides," he added, "you'd only want me out of the way, and be free to carry out whatever plans you had in mind for this planet."

The Master raised his hands in mock surrender. "Have it your own way, Doctor." He turned to leave. "But the offer still stands, should you change your mind."

As the door closed, the Doctor was left to ponder their conversation. He had never spoken so openly before, and though he hated to admit it, the Master was the only one who really understood. But the moment had passed, and they were on opposite sides again. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but wonder if the offer had indeed been genuine. They had been friends once, in their youth, so it wasn't totally beyond the realms of possibility…

He shook himself with a start. The Master had almost convinced him. Almost, but not quite. "My best interests, indeed! What arrant nonsense!" With perhaps more haste than was needed, the Doctor quickly returned to the task in hand.


End file.
